


No day like today

by plazorr



Series: Casual shipping [8]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheese, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: Kanan and You look at the sun rise in the morning, talking and enjoying each other's presence.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Watanabe You
Series: Casual shipping [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	No day like today

It had taken time for Kanan to get used to living on a boat, but after one year living there with You, she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. The ability to simply raise the anchor and leave for a romantic cruise during a few days, dropping it wherever they pleased, was suiting the adventurous and carefree lifestyle they both enjoyed so much. Because of that, they would never have a mountain of money, but they had enough to sustain themselves and pay any of their debts. That was all they cared about. The boat itself was quite big with its twenty-five square meters surface. It was a massive investment at around twenty million yens too, but it was You’s dream to live on a boat and Kanan wanted her to experience it. Luckily, they could rely on Mari to help them by lending them part of the total price so they could still experience it relatively early in their shared life.

The Dolphin Captain had been anchored for a while in Numazu’s marina. Though Kanan and You loved travelling, they would always come back to the place that saw their love ignite. It was also where Kanan’s job was, so she had to be there most of the time anyway. She had officially inherited the diving shop her family owned, though her parents continued working there. The change was mostly a maneuver to use Kanan’s idol fame to their advantage. Not much had changed aside from her name being the one on the official papers in practice. Her father was still the one taking care of most of what was needed for the shop’s daily functioning. This was what allowed his daughter to live her life the way she did after all, something he was ok with.

For You, the situation was a bit different. As the face of Tenshi, a brand selling sportswear, she wouldn’t have anything to do for a few weeks, until her agent would call her to tell her that she would have a photoshoot or an ad to record. Her contract prevented her from working with other clothing brands, but she was still allowed to shoot an ad here and there with some of Tenshi’s contacts to supplement her incomes and make sure she was able to pay Mari back. You and Kanan were never late to pay her at the start of each month, but You was extra careful about always having what they needed to support their lifestyle without being a burden to their friends even though Mari would barely care about them being late.

Kanan was drinking her morning coffee sitting on the docks as the waves were licking her bare feet. The autumnal wind was cold but invigorating at the same time. Kanan was used to the colder weather, so she didn’t mind it that much. She had already dived during colder days. Since it was Sunday, she didn’t have to go to the diving shop. Well, November wasn’t the busiest month for diving anyway and most of the clients coming around autumn came to buy fishing supplies. Days were calm at the shop for the most part.

Lost in thoughts, looking at the sun appearing in the horizon, Kanan didn't hear You approach from behind, stealthily kneel and place a peck on her neck. Surprise almost made her lose balance and she would have fallen in the ocean if You hadn’t grabbed her waist. The coffee in her cup didn’t have as much luck as Kanan spilled most of her cup’s content in the sea, making some of the fishes full of energy for the day.

“Haha, sorry honey. Did I scare you?” You whispered into her ear, not really worried about Kanan almost falling.

“Only a bit,” Kanan said, trying to stay cool even though You didn’t buy it for a single second since she could sense that her heart was still beating fast in her chest. “You seemed tired yesterday, so I thought I’d let you sleep a bit more. I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

You sat next to her, her own shoes off and kissed Kanan a proper "good morning". Usually, they would both go on a morning jogging if they were on land, but they didn’t really feel like it that morning. Their mood was more “chill and cuddle”. She adjusted a blanket over Kanan and took hers when she was done. She had also brought the thermos from the kitchen and refilled Kanan’s cup of coffee.

“Worth it,” You said with a wink. They both knew that Kanan would make that mistake again, that she wouldn’t be capable of willingly making You upset in the morning. “Did you sleep well yourself at least?”

Kanan leant against You a bit more, her head slightly resting on You’s.

“Of course, it was the best night ever. I… I’m still so happy, You, the happiest I’ve ever been. I’m just as overjoyed now as I… as I… as I was when…”

Kanan had trouble finishing her sentence or catching her breath. She blushed as she was mindlessly playing with the ring at her finger, the small sapphire on it beginning to catch the first sunrays from the horizon.

“… I’m just so happy you said ‘yes’…”

“As if I could have answered anything else. I love you more than anything, Kanan. Did you really think there was a single chance I would refuse to be your wife?”

“I didn’t want to think about it. I don’t even want to imagine my life without you, You, it would be such a disaster.”

“Aren’t you being a bit too dramatic here? That’s not like you to take it so far.”

“It’s… Yeah, you’re right… I’m sorry…” Kanan said, tensing up, kicking the waves below.

“Kanan…” You ended the cuddle by slightly moving away from her future wife while maintaining eye contact. “You have something on your mind, I can see it. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

A bigger wave soaked Kanan’s calves. She seemed hesitant about talking more, but a simple look at You’s eyes, their blue so intense that neither the sky nor the ocean could rival with their purity, was enough to break all of Kanan’s barriers and make the truth cross her lips.

“I had a dream last night. It involved Mari and Dia. It brought me a few years back…”

A moment of silence. Kanan could swear You became one tone paler.

“Should I be worried you had a dream about your ex right after proposing to me?” You asked, articulating each syllable in a vaguely menacing way, something that threw Kanan a bit off.

“Oh no, of course not. It wasn’t that sort of dream,” Kanan said, realizing what You had understood. “I dreamt about our teenager years, before me and Mari even tried anything together. I dreamt about our first year, when we tried being idols for the first time and… and how I forced us to end it... I dreamt about how I felt after that…”

You didn’t interrupt Kanan. She was carefully listening and, most importantly, a bit reassured.

"You know, back when Mari left Japan, I went through a bit of a depression because I felt very guilty. I wasn’t sure I was taking the right decision by pushing her away. I already knew that I shouldn’t take that decision for her, but I still did it."

"I remember you felt really bad back then, but you didn't talk about it to me and Chika. I was so worried about you back then…"

"Yeah, I didn't really want to put my troubles on anyone else. But, even if I didn’t say that I needed help, you, Chika, Dia, you all provided me what I needed back then. My dream last night reminded me of the road behind me and made me think about what I want the road in front of me to be like."

Kanan looked at the cloudy sky above.

"You, I don't know who's up there, watching over us, but they have given me a chance to show that I'm a better person than I was before. They trusted me when they let you enter my life the way you did. I want to prove, to them, to you and to everyone else, that I'm not the selfish teenager I used to be. I want to prove that I have become a better person. I want to deserve being your wife."

Kanan stared inside of You's eyes. She still perfectly remembered the day when she realized that, when she was looking inside those eyes, she was feeling more than friendship or camaraderie. She was so nervous when she had asked You out, expecting to be rejected. But You didn’t: she accepted the invitation, and they spent the evening together. It was different from their previous friendly dates, it felt right. They enjoyed it so much that they planned another one, then another one, then another one, then another night, then another one, up until that morning on the marina. That day where everything had started may be years away but, for Kanan, it was like yesterday.

"You know that you already deserve that spot. Maybe you feel like you’re not worth my love, but that’s not true at all. I wasn’t able to put the right words on my feelings for you when we were younger, but the moment you asked me out for our first date, I knew it was already love. I loved you back then and, today more than yesterday but less than tomorrow, I love you with all of my heart. I’ll be there for you, Kanan Matsuura. Always."

Kanan’s heart was beating so fast she had the impression it would break out of her chest at any second. You wasn’t blushing as much as she used to when speaking such declarations of love. Kanan thought this is what they got for saying them to each other so often over the years.

“Jeez, you sound so serious when you say it like that, You,” Kanan said as she snuggled with her, breaking the tension between them. “Be careful, I could get used to it and ask you to do it more often.”

“Don't try to pull a reverse on me. Also, you’re one to talk after being the one who spawned that conversation!” You said, clearly falsely grumpy.

The couple laughed, pressed against each other as the sun was slowly rising over the ocean. You caressed Kanan’s cheek and very gently pressed her lips against hers. She knew how much Kanan liked it when she did that: not really giving in to a passionate kiss, just having their lips touching each other, their mouths not opening much and their breaths blending together. When their lips parted, they kept their foreheads pressed against each other, a radiant smile adorning their faces.

“We should go and tell everyone about the wedding,” Kanan said, though not moving.

“We’re not in a hurry, honey. Let’s let them sleep some more,” You said, taking Kanan’s hand in hers after adjusting the blanket over her. “They aren’t early birds like us after all.”

They both knew it wasn’t true, that some of their friends and family members would already be awake and that they would be overjoyed to hear the news. Kanan being so bad at hiding secrets made You guess that some were even waiting for the confirmation that she said ‘yes’, already aware of her proposal. Yet, they decided to both believe in that harmless lie for a bit longer. The waves continued to lick their feet and the sun continued to rise in the sky, as it had done every day until that day.

“This day feels like the ones before and is so different at the same time. Maybe it has to do with those rings,” Kanan thought, her eyes closed, as she touched the sapphire on You’s ring with her thumb. “I guess that when you’re with someone you love so much, there is never such a thing as a day like the others…”


End file.
